Confesiones
by kaehana9
Summary: Este fic es una traducción de uno en inglés, algunas expresiones variaran, pero, en esencia es el mismo. “Esto” es mi regalo de cumpleaños al Tensai, y mi fic para el Tema 15 del grupo RLH. Espero que os gueste.


_Confesiones_

N/A: Este fic es una traducción de uno en inglés, algunas expresiones variaran, pero, en esencia es el mismo. "Esto" es mi regalo de cumpleaños al Tensai, y mi fic para el Tema 15 del grupo RLH. Espero que os gueste.

Kaede Rukawa, el Rey de Hielo de Kanagawa, estaba pensando es lo mismo que había estado en su mente desde el año anterior, y eso era el único e inimitable Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Este pelirrojo llegó a su vida como un tornado echando todo patas arriba. Rukawa no pidía sacarse a Hanamichi de la cabeza.

-Otra vez estamos con lo mismo- Pensó Rukawa mientras observaba a Hanamichi, quien estaba hablando con Youhei. Cada vez que Hanamichi prestaba atención a cualquiera, Rukawa notaba como su sangre hervía. Y si ese "cualquiera" era esa tal Akagi, era peor.- Mocosa estúpida! Solo juega con sus sentimientos, a mi no me engaña. Ella sabe perfectamente, lo que Hana cree sentir por ella.- Gruñó Rukawa dando un susto de muerte a los pájaros.

Hanamichi, hoy, saltaba a la primera de cambio. –Kitsune estúpido, estúpido sueño! ¿Por qué no puedo soñar con Haruko de esa forma? ¿Por qué él? No es porqué sea un hombre, con un cuerpo como Apollo( 1)...Ahhhh! Basta! Basta! No he dicho eso! ¿Por donde iba? Oh! Sí, es porqué él es él.- Dijo Hanamichi.

Youhei escuchaba en silencio. Pero por dentro estaba riendo como una hiena. Desde el principio, Youhei, supo que la verdadera razón para todas aquellas peleas, no era Haruko. Hanamichi deseaba Rukawa, y le deseaba mucho. Obviamente El Gran Tensai, nunca iba decirlo. –Entonces, ¿no habría ningún problema si el protagonista de tus sueños fuese por ejemplo...Sendoh, el Viejo del Kainan o el Suplente del Shoyo?- Preguntó Youhei sonriendo pícaro.

Hanamichi paró en seco. –NANI! Te la estás buscando. Yo nunca le pondría los cuernos a...-Hanamichi se sonrojó a más no poder.

-¿A quien? Venga Hana, cuenta. ¿A quien?- Dijo Youhei.

Hanamichi le dio un cabezazo mortal.-Cierra el pico.-

-Mierda! Casi, un poco más y lo confiesa!-Murmuró Youhei frustrado. Entonces alguien le agarró, Youhei iba a darle una lección a ese desgraciado, pero cuando vio quien era, cambió de idea. -¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Kitsune?-

Rukawa entrecerró los ojos. - ¿Quien está saliendo con MI Do'aho? ¿Y por qué estás intentando lanzarle a los brazos de ese payaso hentai? - Preguntó Rukawa.

Youhei tenía una expresión divertida.-Lo sabía! Rukawa siente lo mismo. Pero aún es pronto para contárselo al kitsune.-Pensó Youhei. –Cálmate Rukawa. Yo no tengo porqué explicarte nada. Y, ¿desde cuando Hanamichi es tuyo? Preguntó un Youhei diabólico.

Rukawa le soltó, pero le lanzó una de sus miradas más intimidantes.-Escucha bien, porqué no voy a repetirlo. Hanamichi es mío, y si quieres seguir respirando, no te pondrás en mi camino.- Dicho esto Rukawa se marchó en la misma dirección en la que Hanamichi había "huido" antes.

-Joder con el iceberg! Él y Hanamichi son iguales, siempre amenazando a todo el mundo!-Dijo Youhei un poco asustado.

Mientras Youhei estaba alabando a la parejita, Hanamichi estaba que mordía.

Hanamichi sabía que Youhei encontraba todo aquel lío muy entretenido pero…

-Hn! Amo a un Hombre, mi rival, a quien no le importo lo más mínimo. Mierda! No puedo mirarle a la cara sin soñar despierto y babear. Solo puedo golpearle. Pero ahora que somos "amigos" esto no funcionará más. Maldito seas Kitsune. Te odio, te odio, te odio…porqué...porqué te amo-Susurró Hanamichi la última parte.

-Yo también te amo, Do'aho- Dijo Rukawa sonriendo.

-Ahhhhh!- Gritó Hanamichi.- Kitsune! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?- Dijo Hanamichi con dificultad y sonrojándose como un tomate, sin darse cuenta de que Kaede había confesado su amor por el Tensai.

-¿Tu que crees Hana-kun?- Dijo Kaede avanzando hacia Hanamichi con una mirada depredadora.

-¿Hana-kun? Vete al diablo, Kitsune! Y déjame en paz!- Dijo Hanamichi apretando los dientes.

-No te dejaré nunca, y ahora que se que mis sentimientos son correspondidos, aún menos. Dilo otra vez, Hanamichi...Di que me amas. Y dime con quien diablos estás saliendo, para que pueda molerle a golpes.- Kaede abrazó a Hanamichi y besó con suavidad del cuello del pelirrojo.

Hanamichi se quedó mudo. Entonces su mente registró todo lo dicho por Kaede. Una sonrisa de felicidad, apareció en el rostro de Hanamichi. Correspondió el abrazo sin importarle que aún estuvieran en el instituto y que alguien pudiera verles.

Hanamichi explicó a Kaede su charla con Youhei, los sueños húmedos no, obviamente! .

-Un momento! Esa rata lo sabía todo!-Gruñó Kaede.

-Nyahahaha! Baka kitsune! Nyahaha! Tienes una sonrisa preciosa, deberías hacerlo más a menudo.- Susurró Hanamichi acariciando los labios de Kaede.

Y Kaede sonrió, sonrió solo por él.

FIN

1) No sabía como plantear la historia para hacer aparecer la palabra, y esa fue mi estúpida solución. Jijiji!

Corto, idiota y cursi! Soy tán romántica!


End file.
